An object may be transported or secured by connecting a chain, cable, strap, or rope to the object.
However, there are disadvantages to connecting and transporting an object with a chain, cable, or strap. Chains are relatively expensive and heavy. Furthermore, the connection formed using a chain can be unreliable. Still further, the practical length of a chain limits its use for transporting an object.
Although cables can be less expensive and less heavy than chains, cables are relatively stiff and may have frayed wires, thereby making cables difficult to handle by hand.
Straps are generally used with a ratcheting system. However, it is a relatively complicated, time consuming, and high strength process to connect and disconnect the straps from the ratcheting system.
A rope may be the most cost effective instrument for transporting or securing an object. Ropes are strong and can be long. However, existing rope tying techniques can be complex and time consuming.
The above problems with chains, cables, straps, and ropes may be magnified for people with physical impairments, limited strength and grip, and/or limited experience.